Голосування
Голосування ( ) — сьома пісня п'ятого сезону «My Little Pony: Дружба — це диво», а також друга з шести пісень у вісімнадцятому епізоді «Шукачки к'юті-марок». У цій пісні дебютує Сілвер Спун. Шукачки к'юті-марок ведуть кампанію за Піпсквіка як нового шкільного президента, у той час як кампанія Даймонд Тіари має, в основному, самовпевнений характер та складається з шантажів та порожніх обіцянок. Виробництво Ця пісня була інспірована композицією "What Is This Feeling?" з мюзиклу «Зла». Текст thumb|300px Українська версія = :к'юті-марок ::Час змін уже настав, ::І ось наш шанс! ::Не бійся і за правду стій. ::Це він! Це наш Піп! ::Нарешті зможемо ::Повеселитися. ::За Піпа голосуй, не бійсь! ::Новий потрібен лідер, ::Бо нам потрібні зміни. ::За те, в що віримо, ми стоїмо! ::(Ми за Піпа!) ::Ми віримо, що зможе ::Він перемогти, ::Бо в єдності та дружбі ::Ми зможемо всього досягти! :Тіара ::Аж не вірю, що ви серйозно. ::Хіба за нього вболівати можна? ::Піпсквік, ти слабак! Чи не так? ::А Даймонд — досконалість, ::Природна витривалість. ::Я найкращий кандидат, а не Піп-слабак! :Епл Блум: Голосування все покаже! :Тіара ::Кожна поні має таємниці. :Наприклад, ти. ::Голосуй за мене — я їх збережу. :У тебе гидка супер-сила! ::Чи нарощена грива. ::Пробач, не хотіла. ::Чи зуби химерні твої! :Епл Блум: Агов, поні! Не слухайте її! :к'юті-марок ::За зміни голосуй — ::Новий потрібен лідер! ::Нахабству вже кінець, ::Примчить нам зміни вітер. ::Новий настане день — ::І правда сонцем зійде. :Лошата ::За Піпа! За Піпа! :к'юті-марок ::І перемога прийде! :Даймонд Тіара: Стоп! Слухайте усі, хто ще не голосував! ::У Піпа порожні обіцянки, ::А я не така. :Тобі треба нову сумку! ::А я можу все, ::Що вам не під силу, зробити. :Повірте, ніколи! ::Може, хочеш ти цукерку, ::Чи від сонця хочеш парасольку? ::Всім я допоможу. ::Та ось що скажу, ::Усім вам накажу: ::За мене лише голосуй! :Спун ::Ось з'явилась ідея, ::Тобі я її розповім: ::Зможеш стати шкільним президентом, ::Якщо покажеш, ким насправді... :Даймонд Тіара: А тобі я слова не давала! :Усі: Ах! :Світі Бель: Ти навіть кращу подругу не шануєш, тому я за Піпсквіка! :Лошата ::Так! :Лошата ::Це він! Ми за Піпа! Так! :Лошата ::Ми за Піпа! :к'юті-марок ::Новий потрібен лідер, ::Бо нам потрібні зміни. ::За те, в що віримо, ми стоїмо! :Лошата ::Ми за Піпа! :к'юті-марок ::Ми віримо, що зможе ::Він перемогти, ::Бо в єдності та дружбі ::Ми зможемо всього досягти! :Лошата ::Ми за Піпа! |-| Оригінальна версія= :к'юті-марок ::It's time to make a change ::This is our chance ::Don't be afraid to do what's right ::(He's it! Vote for Pip!) ::We got an opportunity ::To have fun again ::A vote for Pip, and you can join the fight ::It's time for a new leader ::It's time to make a change ::We're here to fight for what we believe ::(Vote for Pip!) ::It's finally time we beat her ::And play a better game ::'Cause when we vote together ::There's nothing that we can't achieve :Тіара ::I don't believe what I am hearing ::I'm the only one you should be cheering ::Pipsqueak? Try "Pip's weak!" Don't you think? ::But a diamond is perfection ::It's natural selection ::So your vote better be for me, not the weakest link :Епл Блум: We'll let the votin' decide! :Тіара ::Everypony has their little secrets :I know you do ::A vote for me will help you keep them safe :Like your creepy super strength! ::Or your mane extension ::A little thing I won't mention ::Or those freakish large teeth in your face! :Епл Блум: Come on now, ponies! Don't listen to her! :к'юті-марок ::You've gotta vote for change ::It's time for a new leader ::End all the tyranny ::Vote now and we can beat her ::It's now another day ::And we believe in what's right :Лошата ::Vote for Pip! Vote for Pip! :к'юті-марок ::Our victory is in sight :Даймонд Тіара: Stop! Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up! ::Pip makes promises he can't keep ::But I can do more :You could really use a new bookbag ::'Cause I'll make things happen ::That none of you here can afford :To do, like, ever! ::Wouldn't you like a little something sweet? ::Here's a parasol to hide you from the heat ::Who says that I can't be nice? ::But first there's one thing ::An itsy-bitsy little string ::And voting for me is the price! :Спун ::I've a tiny suggestion ::That you should be aware ::You could probably win this election ::If you show them all you real— :Даймонд Тіара: I don't recall asking you to speak! :Все: вздох :Світі Бель Well, if that's how you treat your best friend, then I choose Pipsqueak! :Лошата ::Vote! :Лошата ::He's it! Vote for Pip! Vote! :Лошата ::Vote for Pip! :к'юті-марок ::It's time for a new leader ::It's time to make a change ::We're here to fight for what we believe :Лошата ::Vote for Pip! :к'юті-марок ::It's finally time we beat her ::And play a better game ::'Cause when we vote together ::There's nothing that we can't achieve :Лошата ::Vote for Pip! Довідки en:The Vote ru:Голосование